


The Other Half of Me

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Umbridge, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sirius Still Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry never cared much for labels. Though Hermione had expressed concern about that. How could he, when it felt as if someone had already staked a claim on his heart?This was written for Rare Pair Bingo. All rights go JK Rowling as I could never match her genius.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 497





	The Other Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereBunny87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts).



> This one-shot was written for the music prompt, For Him - Troye Sivan. I based it on a few lyrics.
> 
> "And not everyone sees we got this crazy chemistry between us."
> 
> "You don't have to say I love you to say I love you."
> 
> "Don't need money. All I need is you."
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**The Other Half of Me**

Harry had lost count how many times he wanted to curse the people around him. It was one complaint after another. And it was starting to grate on his nerves. Maybe if the complaints were different, it wouldn't be as bad. But no… they were all about one singular topic.

A Slytherin.

And not just any random Slytherin. It was one that Harry knew very well, too well in fact. Something that they apparently didn't like and so they disapproved of it.

"Harry, if you would just look at the facts…" Hermione tried to say.

The small Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "what facts?"

"You know what facts, Harry! Or have you forgotten that he's also a Slytherin?!"

"Oh, no, of course not. But unlike you, I don't have biases against every student and house I come across," Harry snapped.

"And what about when he comes groveling for money?" Hermione demanded.

Harry didn't even bother to answer. Someone did it for him.

"In case you didn't realize, Granger… My family is already well off… why would I need to… how did you put it? Grovel for money?" came a deep voice.

Harry's face lit up in excitement.

"Marcus!"

The Slytherin grunted when he was suddenly arms full of a very enthusiastic Gryffindor.

Hermione looked disbelieving at the pair of them. And then skulked off in the other direction.

Marcus captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss soon as his feet touched the ground once more.

Harry tangled his hands into Marcus' robes. His back was pressed against the wall as Marcus' stole the breath from him.

"I dislike some of your friends," Marcus commented once he had a moment to breath.

"Not the only one," Harry muttered.

"Do you believe them?" he questioned.

"I literally just kissed you!? What do you think?" Harry outburst.

Marcus laughed, a finger tracing Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch.

"Not my fault they can't see what's right in front of them," Harry muttered.

"Clearly…" Marcus mumbled, staring intently at Harry.

"You know all I want is you… I don't care what they think," Harry's voice was almost inaudible.

"Maybe you should…" Marcus' voice was low.

Harry swatted him across the arm, "you actually see me… You don't see an image like they all do. How could I not want you?"

Marcus held Harry close into his arms. He wasn't sure how this tiny and brash Gryffindor stole his heart. But he couldn't help but be glad that he did.

"How could I not? I had never met a Gryffindor so brash, but yet loving as you are. I've never been just a Slytherin or Death Eater spawn to you… If you'll have me…Then have me for however long you wish," Marcus' voice was soft but loving.

* * *

Harry just screamed and screamed and screamed. He didn't know how long it had been. He lost the one parental figure that actually cared for him. His eyes were glued to the veil where Sirius had fallen into. Even if he hadn't fallen into the veil… he saw the green glow. There was only one curse that could have managed that.

He would have fallen down onto the ground if not for the arms around him. They felt familiar but Harry was too much in a state to realize why. Tears were cascading down his cheeks at a rapid rate. His vision felt blurry as he cried and cried. His voice was now hoarse from all the screaming.

Why did it have to be Sirius? Why did he have to fall for that trap?

There was a point that Harry briefly remembered different arms switching around. One pair felt more familiar than the other. And then that same pair was back.

Harry finally turned to see who it was. And he almost couldn't see past the heavy tears. He reached out a hand to touch their face.

"Marcus? How?" Harry was confused. Where had the Slytherin come from? Did he come with him?

"Hush, I got you," Marcus whispered in his ear. Cradling the small Gryffindor closer into his arms.

Harry felt his hands clutch at Marcus desperately. Not caring how he got there, only that he was there with him. And just kept crying and sobbing into his robes. Trying to mourn the loss that he was currently suffering under. He couldn't help but feel a wave of warmth rush over him that Marcus was there, holding him. Just being there for him. He couldn't imagine allowing anyone else to do that for him.

"Marcus," Remus whispered, aware of the charge in his arms. "Any more time here and we risk exposure. The Minister may have let it slide, but not for much longer."

Marcus nodded and just gripped Harry tighter to him. The Gryffindor was currently in his lap, curled into his chest. He slid a hand underneath Harry's legs and lifted up.

The Gryffindor made a tiny yelp, not expecting the sudden movement.

"I got you," Marcus whispered in his ear. His grip tightened, not wanting to drop his precious charge. And let Harry relax back into his arms as he was carried out of the Department of Mysteries. He kept following after Remus until they were safely out of the Ministry of Magic.

"Marcus, keep an eye on him. I worry about what this may do…" Remus pleaded.

"I will, Remus. You have my word," Marcus reassured.

The Slytherin looked down at Harry. The Gryffindor must have cried himself to sleep. He felt a deep pang rush through him. He hated that all these events happened, most of all because they lost Sirius. He had even formed a bond with the older wizard. And he was fiercely protective of his godson. He wanted to curse himself, his parents warned him that it could be a trap. And he had basically acted like a damn Gryffindor and charged after Harry. Completely ignoring his parents' warning. He knew his parents were probably just worried. They already knew what society thought of them, but they least wanted him safe. Maybe if Marcus had been paying more attention, he could have gotten to Bellatrix first.

"Are you going to take him back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

Marcus shook his head.

"Not now… he needs to be somewhere far away from that place and any questions he may get. He needs time to grieve and they won't allow him that luxury."

Remus nodded as if agreeing.

"What about his OWLs?" Remus brought up.

"He took them already. Even if he hadn't, its not hard to schedule the exam at the Ministry. The safest place would be my parents. I don't care what Dumbledore says. His relatives' home is no place for him, he hates it there. And my home has enough wards and protections to keep any out," Marcus said.

Remus frowned, "I've tried to argue with Dumbledore about that. But—"

"Remus, he will never listen to reason. He thinks Harry as a pawn. I heard the prophecy and I don't like what it'll mean for Harry. For any of us really," Marcus cut in.

Remus sighed, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. I've had trust in Dumbledore for so long. It's hard—"

"To accept… I know. You were a pawn too, Remus. You're not infallible. And I hate that the Harry's parents were too. Even Sirius had run right in that trap. Even if you don't place blame on Dumbledore, Voldemort has been the reason behind all of this. It honestly would have been easier for everyone to not have gotten involved…" Marcus comforted.

"You got involved too, Marcus," Remus reminded.

Marcus sighed, "I know… and I promised I wouldn't. I heard of the tales from my parents. There has always been rumors about them being Death Eaters. But that wasn't true… they made a deal that as long as they didn't fight against him, they could remain neutral. I was going to follow their lead… and I did for a while. And then I got to know Harry…"

"You love him," Remus guessed.

Marcus looked down at Harry's still form, not answering.

Remus smiled, despite that Marcus didn't really answer him.

"I get that it may be hard to admit out loud. That doesn't mean actions don't speak louder than words. And I can see how you care for him. I'm glad that you do and I'm sure your parents appreciate you found someone as well."

Marcus hesitated for a moment before talking, "its hard… I have never known anyone to understand me like Harry does. And to just accept me. To not care that I'm a Slytherin or a potential Death Eater like others have accused me of. But I can't imagine a day without him at my side. And I don't want to imagine that."

Remus placed a comforting hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"Let that be your reminder then. But know that is just how Harry is. He never once was afraid of me because of my affliction. I had only known a few people in my lifetime who was like that and most of them are dead. And I agree with Harry. Titles shouldn't define or matter to us and it is a true blessing to have those that look past those."

Marcus nodded, "I killed Bellatrix…"

Remus stayed silent for a moment, unsure what to say. "You're not a murderer, Marcus."

"Some would say different."

"I'm not some either and neither is Harry. Which is why I don't see it as you willingly seeking to kill someone. You got vengeance for what she did to Sirius and what she has done indirectly to Harry. You are a protector… not a murderer. And I know that Harry will agree with me," Remus responded.

"Perhaps… And Remus…I do appreciate you and I know Harry does too," Marcus admitted.

"Stay in touch, Marcus. And let Harry know I asked about him," Remus smiled before apparating away.

* * *

Marcus' parents had been very welcoming despite the fact they knew Harry Potter was currently in their house. But they had met the small Gryffindor before. His mother seemed to adore Harry whenever he did visit. Those visits were more reserved for the summer though.

And even if they hadn't, Marcus knew they would have welcomed his boyfriend regardless. Even though Marcus had never told them, they knew what kind of effect the Gryffindor had on him. He could see it in their proud smiles and how they talked to Harry.

And for the first few days Harry had just stayed quiet. And savored up the warmth that Marcus' body provided him with.

Marcus couldn't imagine how much grief that Harry could be feeling. His mind still went to the moments where he just held Harry as he cried into his robes. There had been so much anguish that it caused him pain. Though he had gotten to know Sirius some, he could feel his absence. Though it was a heavy weight, he knew Harry was feeling that even more.

He was glad to see there was less crying. It made Marcus think that Harry may be slowly coming to grasp that Sirius was gone. There had been moments that Marcus had to reconfirm that none of this was Harry fault. He had fallen for that trap just as much as Harry had. And if he wanted to blame someone, blame the person or monster that set the trap.

Marcus had been glad to notice that it almost appeared a burden had somewhat eased off Harry's shoulders. He seemed almost… less gloomy and it seemed to have eased the self-guilt. Marcus could understand that, he still felt a weight of guilt for letting Bellatrix get to Sirius. She may be dead now… but that didn't change the facts.

Then came the day that Marcus told Harry what he had done. And he hasn't expected the reaction he got.

Maybe he was expecting Harry to lecture him that he shouldn't have done that or something. Maybe even tears or anger.

That was not what he got. Harry had been curled into his chest and looked up at him. He had traced a finger on his cheeks.

"You told me… not to feel guilty… that it wasn't my fault. Then you have to do the same. Do I feel sadness or anger that she's dead? No… I'm glad she's gone. Maybe I would have killed her for what she did… I don't know. Do I think you're a murderer? No. You aren't one of those Death Eaters or Voldemort. I know why you did it and I'm grateful. You impress me each and every day, Marcus. And I can't help but think on how did I get so lucky," Harry said softly.

"I'm the lucky one," Marcus whispered.

Harry didn't have a reply to that except to kiss Marcus.

That had happened several days to a week ago. And it had definitely been a needed conversation for the both of them. But that didn't mean that Marcus wasn't surprised what he woke up to that morning.

At first Marcus wasn't sure what had woken him up from a sound sleep. He could be a deep sleeper when it warranted it. But he had started to feel slight tingles a little further south… Not to mention he was very familiar with the feeling when he could feel pressure begin to build.

When he finally got the brain cells to open his eyes and actually look down. He shouldn't have been surprised to see a familiar set of black hair.

"Harry…" Marcus gasped when a tongue swiped across the slit on his cock.

Harry swirled his tongue around Marcus' cock a few times before going down on him again.

Marcus didn't realize his hands went straight for Harry's hair. Fingers sliding into his locks.

Harry let out a pleased groan deep in his throat. But that didn't stop him from continue to suck Marcus' cock like a lolly.

"Fuck…" Marcus moaned.

Harry let Marcus' cock slip from his lips and moved forward to kiss him.

Marcus panted, "not sure this is the best time…"

Harry silenced Marcus' slight protests with his tongue.

"I don't care. I want you… all of you…"

Marcus groaned at Harry's words. How was he supposed to protest those words? He could hardly deny Harry most days anyways.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked.

Harry gave his answer by kissing him again before turning around for him. He didn't suck Marcus' cock as vigorously as before. But he still lapped his tongue against the sides before sinking his mouth over it once more.

Marcus tried to tune out pleasure as much as he could. But it was hard when someone was actively sucking you off. His used his hands to spread the cheeks in front of him.

Harry moaned when he felt a hot tongue against his most sensitive part on his body. He felt his body lean more into the touch. Wanting more of Marcus' tongue in him.

Marcus let his tongue swipe against Harry's hole. It had been a while since they had done this. But just like their first time, he wasn't going to cause his lover any pain if he could prevent it. Plus, he knew how much Harry loved it when he did this opposed to just fingering.

Marcus let saliva collect around his hole before pushing in. It wouldn't be enough to prep him, but it was the start of it. Then he let the first finger ease in with his tongue.

Harry groaned when he started to feel the stretch, but he didn't back away. If anything, he tried to press even closer.

Marcus suppressed the snort, but he knew Harry wasn't the only one wanting this. That in mind, he added a second finger. He let his fingers pump in and out of Harry's lithe body. Scissoring them apart to prepare Harry for something even bigger and more enjoyable. If the moans from the Gryffindor was any indicator.

Then came the third finger as it joined the previous two. He knew that Harry could probably feel the burn from the stretch. But he seemed to practically welcome it.

"Ready for it?" Marcus growled in Harry's ear.

Marcus almost laughed at the half glare that Harry gave him. He probably didn't need to ask, but he did anyways. Though he really did snort upon hearing the whine that Harry gave when he withdrew his fingers.

Harry felt his eyes flutter shut when he felt something bigger and heavier against his entrance. Though he didn't miss the chuckle when he leaned back into his. Letting the tip slip into his entrance.

"Fuck…" Marcus groaned as he let inch by inch slide into Harry. He had almost forgotten what it had been like inside Harry like this. His insides where squeezing his cock in all the right places. He still felt incredibly tight and it was hard to not cum from that alone.

Harry made a full drawn out moan as he felt Marcus enter him. He had felt almost empty when Marcus had removed his fingers. It was almost a relief to feel full again. He couldn't believe how much he had missed this.

That's when Marcus stilled, trying to get his bearings and wane off his orgasm. He let out a sharp breath when Harry moved for him.

"Impatient lion," Marcus growled.

Harry didn't bother for an answer, too lost in the feels of Marcus' cock moving in him. Because that was when Marcus almost withdrew before slamming back in.

Marcus had never been so glad that he had silencing charms on his room. Because Harry practically howled at that thrust. He had definitely hit home on his prostate. His hands then grasped at Harry's hips, no doubt it would leave bruises later. But neither of them seemed to care about that right now.

He started out at quick pace, wanting to get Harry off.

Harry grasped at the bed sheets with a death grip. Wasn't like there was much else to grab hold of. And Marcus was doing a fantastic job at drawing every moan he could out of his lips. And he could already feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. And he couldn't even wrap a hand around his own cock.

There was a slapping sound every time that Marcus thrusted. But he couldn't help but feel like he was getting closer and closer to releasing.

Then Harry screamed as hot cum spilled from his cock and onto the bed sheets. His body slumped forward, exhausted.

Marcus winced at the loud sound… definitely glad he had silencing charms on his room. There was no way his parents wouldn't have heard that if there weren't any. That didn't stop him from thrusting a few more times before he was following after Harry.

It was a few minutes before Marcus finally withdrew his soft cock from Harry to cradle him against his chest. His nose wrinkled, he probably needed to vanish the mess they made. And he could already see some of his cum started to leak from Harry's entrance. Though the Gryffindor didn't seem to notice. Being perfectly content in Marcus' arms after being thoroughly fucked.

Marcus figured he could probably vanish the mess later. He was too tired to move, though that could be because he felt fucked out at the moment and maybe a little breathless. And sleep sounded like a great idea right about now.


End file.
